Mon héroïne
by Selon-Scrat
Summary: Ta main fraiche glisse dans mes cheveux et sur mon cou, abreuvant ma peau. ... Tu ressembles à un petit animal qu'il faudrait apprivoiser. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas comprendre. Je t'aime je te pardonnerai tout ce que tu ne comprends pas.


**Mon héroïne**

_Il s'agit d'une songfic sur la chanson « Oh oui je t'aime » de Anaïs. J'ai légèrement modifié les paroles pour la cohérence du texte._

_Cet OS est une appendice de la fic « En intraveineuse » et se concentre sur l'histoire entre Blaise et Luna. Temporellement, elle se situe quelque part entre les chapitres 12 et 13_

_Mais il est tout à fait possible de lire cette histoire sans avoir lu « En intraveineuse ». _

_**Avertissement :** Cette fic est violente. Psychologiquement je veux dire. Ce qui explique le rating M._

_Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : mes personnages sont OOC. Moi ce que j'en pense c'est que la drogue peut rendre n'importe qui OOC. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

_

* * *

_

Je te regarde. Merlin, que tu es belle. Ta robe légère glisse sur tes jambes repliées. Accroupie à côté de l'aquarium, tes grands yeux dévorent les sirelles, les poisson de lune et les oursins de rowena dans leur prison d'eau et de verre. Le long de la vitre, ton doigt dessine leur valse délicate et ils suivent la nuée de lumière que ta magie crée pour eux.

Assis dans le canapé, je te lâche du regard un instant pour relever ma manche et serrer la lanière de cuir autour de mon biceps. J'observe la veine se gonfler. C'est la même fascination à chaque fois. Puis délicatement, j'introduis l'aiguille.

Soudain tout mon être se détend, s'apaise. Je relève la tête vers toi et la lumière qui brille au bout de ton doigt me balance des paillettes dans tout le crâne.

- Luna ?

J'ai envie de voir tes yeux. Tu ne me regardes pas. Mon cœur avide bat plus fort. Mais ce n'est pas dû à la drogue. Non. L'héro je n'en prends plus que comme ça, pour être normal.

C'est toi que j'aime, toi qui fais naitre ce désir, toi qui illumines ma vie, toi qui chasses le mal.

**Oh oui je t'aime**

- Luna ?

Tu lâches enfin des yeux ce stupide aquarium. Tu te redresses et te tournes vers moi. Ton regard se plante sur ma silhouette avachie et me noie entièrement.

Le sais-tu Luna, que tes yeux sont des torrents d'eau vive qui miroite au soleil et captive n'importe qui tombe dedans ?

**Je t'aime à en crever **

**tes pneus, pour que tu restes là. **

Maintenant tu me domines de ta petite taille, pourtant si imposante en cette minute. Tu es frêle et malgré tout je suis un insecte à côté de toi, tant ta présence est écrasante. Tu es sublime ma chérie, je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Tout sauf te laisser partir.

Je te le dis.

- Luna, je suis prêt à tout pour te rendre heureuse !

Tu ne souris pas. Je trouve ça intolérable que tu ne sourisses pas.

- Blaise... Je voudrais... Ta voix est douce et légère. Elle s'envole pour s'agripper au toit. Je la vois presque s'éloigner dans l'air et je voudrais la rattraper.

- Oui ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux je le ferai.

Tu t'approches, le pas hésitant. Tes pieds nus s'enfoncent dans l'épaisse moquette blanche. Mes yeux adorent tes orteils parfaits. Je remonte le long de tes jambes, m'arrête sur tes hanches et leur mouvement souple.

Ta robe est presque transparente et laisse deviner tout ce qu'elle ne montre pas. Je pourrais mourir tout de suite tellement tu es parfaite.

**Je n'aime que toi, je t'aime à en pleurer. **

**Mes yeux ne jurent que par toi.**

**Et ils s'embuent, de trop d'amour.**

Tu t'accroupis devant moi. Tes deux petites mains se posent sur mes genoux. J'hallucine de bonheur.

Le bleu liquide de ton regard m'aspire de nouveau.

- Je voudrais que tu arrêtes l'héroïne.

J'éclate de rire. Tu es si drôle. Si belle et si drôle mon amour.

- Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras Luna.

Ton regard s'intensifie et je te souris doucement.

- S'il te plait...

Ton murmure me rend fou. Je t'adore.

- Je viens de te dire oui. Je t'aime Luna. Viens, assieds-toi près de moi. Je t'aime tellement.

Tu m'obéis sans rien dire. D'un geste possessif je pose ma tête sur tes jambes. Ton odeur, la douceur de ta peau, le tissu de ta robe, tout cela m'enivre.

**Et quand j'ai bu, mes yeux se font lourds. **

Ta voix de nouveau retentit et sature l'air de beauté.

- Je ne suis pas sure.

- De quoi n'es tu pas sure, ma chérie ?

- De ton amour, de tes promesses. Tes yeux tournent comme des toupies et je ne suis pas sure que tu dises la vérité.

- Bien sûr que je dis la vérité.

- Blaise, je crois que tu as oublié où est la vérité.

Ta main fraiche glisse dans mes cheveux et sur mon cou, abreuvant ma peau. Tout est aquatique chez toi ma tendre.

Je tourne un peu la tête pour que tu comprennes que je veux un baiser. Mais tu me dévisages de tes yeux humides sans bouger. Je te parle d'une voix douce, tu ressembles à un petit animal qu'il faudrait apprivoiser. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas comprendre. Je t'aime tu sais, je te pardonnerai tout ce que tu ne comprends pas.

- Je ne suis plus drogué Luna. Je prend un peu d'héro de temps en temps, parce que la descente est très dure. Tu ne voudrais pas que je souffre hein ma chérie ? J'ai besoin d'en prendre de temps en temps pour ne pas souffrir, c'est tout.

Tu souris tristement et l'eau du torrent déborde en silence sur tes joues pâles. Merlin ! Comme tu es belle.

Ma main va à la rencontre de ton chagrin et l'ébène de ma peau contraste avec la pâleur laiteuse de la tienne.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Luna ?

Tu souris un peu plus à travers ton rideau de larmes. Ta voix n'est qu'un souffle quand tu murmures

- Tu es pathétique mon amour.

Je me redresse vivement pour t'embrasser, je bois tes lèvres et mon visage se couvre de tes pleurs.

Puis je repose ma tête sur tes jambes, enfouis mon nez dans les plis de ta robe, mes mains s'agrippent à ta taille.

**Et mes paupières, se ferment alors. Et je m'endors à mon malheur**

Je sombre dans un demi-sommeil comateux où les images, les flashs m'envahissent.

**Mes rêves m'éloignent loin de ton corps, j'ai peur de perdre ton odeur. Où est ton corps lorsque tu dors ? Où est ton cœur ? **

oO°

Je me réveille en sursaut. Tu es là, dans le lit, près de moi. Ta respiration lente m'indique que tu dors. J'admire ta silhouette recroquevillée sous la couette.

Tu es là ma chérie. Tu es là. Tu es à moi. Et je suis à toi.

Tu as dû me porter, me coucher comme une mère. Quelle mère merveilleuse tu ferais Luna.

Mes mains tremblent légèrement. Surement mon cauchemar. Toujours le même. Celui où tu t'en vas.

Je sors du lit discrètement et je retourne au salon. Méthodiquement, je prépare ma seringue. Je ne peux pas attendre le matin, mon sommeil serait agité et je risquerais de te réveiller.

Et on ne réveille pas la femme qu'on aime.

**Oh oui je t'aime**

Mon corps s'apaise. Le malaise du cauchemar s'estompe. Je range mon matériel et je te rejoins.

Tu vois comme je t'aime : je ne peux pas rester loin de toi très longtemps. Je te regarde dormir, tu marmonnes dans ton sommeil. Tu es somnambule ma chérie, c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi cet appartement avec de la moquette partout pour que tu ne te blesses jamais.

Un élan de tendresse me vient quand tu murmures mon nom. J'enlève une mèche blonde de ton visage. Je te prends dans mes bras. Tu es tellement merveilleuse, même endormie.

Je te sers un peu plus fort. Un petit gémissement t'échappe. Sans doute t'ai-je un peu trop serrée. Je suis bête. Je t'ai réveillée. Mais si tu m'aimes tu dois être aussi heureuse que moi en cette seconde.

- Blaise... Tu me fais un peu mal.

**Je n'aime que toi. Je t'aime à te graver sur moi, de peur que tu t'enfuis. **

Tu ris. Une cascade de fraicheur. Tu me repousses gentiment pour croiser mes yeux. Ton regard s'assombrit. Un peu.

- Tu es défoncé

Je te souris et plonge ma tête dans ton cou

- Bien sûr que non.

J'embrasse lentement ta clavicule en savourant son goût. Ta peau est fraiche, douce. Un frisson nait sous mes lèvres et je voudrais te dévorer. Je roule sur toi et t'embrasse avec plus de passion. Je glisse ma main sous ta chemise de nuit pour caresser tes seins et tes jambes s'enroulent autour de moi.

Je vais trop vite, mais j'ai besoin de ta peau. Le contraste de mes mains sur toi m'a toujours fait un effet incroyable. Un sentiment de pureté infinie.

Comme tu es belle sous mes doigts, sous mon corps. Je suis en toi. Ma langue, mon sexe. Ton corps frissonne et se cambre. Tes gestes sont intolérables de douceur. Je voudrais que tes mains soient greffées sous ma peau.

**Et je n'en ai jamais assez. Je crie ton nom. Je le tatoue sur le mollet, derrière le cou. **

**Tu es mon piercing, mon venin, je me dessine sur tes seins.**

Un ultime sursaut et je m'écroule entre tes bras. La couette s'est échappée du lit et je suis ta seule couverture. Tu te blottis. La tête dans mon cou. Ta main glissée dans mes cheveux, tu dessines des arabesques sur ma peau.

D'une voix claire tu te mets à chanter et le soupir de ce son s'écoule contre ma clavicule. Tu chantes une berceuse. Moldue sans doute. Et ma fatigue se mêle à ta voix. Elles se mélangent, se lient, dansent dans mon corps et je me laisse aller au sommeil.

_« Ma petite est comme l'eau, _

_elle est comme l'eau viiive._

_Elle court comme un ruisseau, _

_que les enfants poursuiiivent. _

_Courez,_

_Courez,_

_Vite si vous le pouvez._

_Car Jamais,_

_Jamais,_

_Vous ne la rattraperez. »_

J'ai envie de te dire que la petite de la chanson c'est toi. Toi qui chante une chanson sur toi. Et je t'aime, ma source, mon eau.

Ma respiration se calme.

Tu te lèves pour reprendre la couette et tu en recouvres mon corps. Puis tu te colles à nouveau contre moi, m'entourant de tes bras.

- Blaise mon amour, **mon corps est comme un mausolée à ta mémoire, car si tu meurs, tu vis ****en dessins sous les pores de ma peau fine et sur mon cœur.**

Je souris dans les vapeurs brumeuses du sommeil.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je meurs ?

- Pour rien Blaise. Dors mon amour.

Et je sombre dans tes bras.

oO°

Je me réveille la bouche un peu pâteuse. Tu n'es plus dans le lit à côté de moi mais je peux sentir une odeur délicieuse de sucre et j'entends une musique qui vient du salon.

Je t'y trouve en chemise de nuit, à quatre pattes sur le tapis, en train de monter un château de cartes. Tes cheveux longs s'étalent sur le sol. Ton petit visage concentré fixe les cartes et ma joie est immense.

Tu me vois enfin, tes yeux s'écarquillent, tu bats des cils et le château s'écroule.

Et tu t'en fiches. Tu me regardes. J'adore que tu t'en fiches, que tu n'aies pas esquissé un geste pour le retenir, que tu n'aies même pas jeté un regard aux piques et aux trèfles qui gisent sur le tapis.

- Bonjour Blaise Zabini.

- Bonjour ma chérie.

Tu te redresses pour te retrouver à genoux au centre de la pièce. Tu me regardes de côté. Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois avec moi.

- Tu veux des toasts ? J'ai fait de la confiture avec les cerises du jardin de Draco et Harry.

Je m'avance et m'assois en face de toi, sur le jeu de cartes et te serre dans mes bras

Ma Luna. Mon havre.

Tu me tiens contre toi sans me serrer alors je raffermis mon étreinte.

- Serre-moi.

Ton rire éclabousse ma peau, mon oreille.

- Non.

- Comment ça « non » ?

- Serrer c'est retenir et retenir c'est posséder.

- Mais tu me possèdes. Et je te possède.

- Non.

Tu as parlé plus sérieusement cette fois

Je me relève, vexé et vais chercher ma came. J'ouvre la petite trousse mais...

Je me retourne vers toi horrifié. Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ?

- Luna... où est-elle ?

Tu es toujours à genoux sur le tapis. Tu ne réponds pas.

Je fonce vers toi fou de rage et je te secoue de toutes mes forces

- Ou... Est...elle ?

- Lâche-moi.

- LUNA, BORDEL DIS MOI TOUT DE SUITE OU TU AS MIS MON HEROINE !

- Tu as promis d'arrêter.

Mes bras me démangent, je te gifle de toutes mes forces. Ta tête tourne à toute vitesse, emportant tes longs cheveux avec toi.

Tu t'écoules à terre et je te regarde débordant de colère. Je te parle d'un ton froid, aristocratique, celui qu'on m'a enseigné pour parler aux elfes de maison.

- Où l'as-tu mise ?

Ta réponse n'est qu'un murmure mais elle m'importe tant que je l'entends clairement.

- Trousse à pharmacie.

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, farfouille dans les placards, balance tout par terre. Et enfin je la vois. La poudre blanche cachée derrière du sparadrap.

Je fonce à la cuisine, pas le temps pour une seringue, je fais chauffer la poudre dans une cuillère, directement au dessus de la gazinière et j'aspire. Glop.

D'un coup je me sens mieux. Je respire un grand coup et retourne au salon pour ranger mon sachet dans sa trousse.

Tu es toujours recroquevillée sur le sol et un élan d'amour s'empare de moi.

Je m'approche de toi et d'une main douce je te force à te relever. Tes yeux me fuient. Oh mon amour. Ma main est gravée en rouge vif sur ta joue. Je la caresse, un peu contrarié. Je n'aime pas voir une autre couleur que ma peau chocolat sur la tienne.

- Ne refais jamais ça Luna. D'accord ?

Tu ne dis rien. Pourquoi ce silence. Je veux entendre ta voix tout de suite. Que tu me proposes encore des toasts à la cerise.

- Luna...

Tu refuses toujours de me regarder. C'est dégueulasse de me punir de la sorte.

- Regarde-moi Luna. Regarde-moi, je ne t'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas gentil de fuir comme ça. C'est toi qui m'as volé de l'héroïne, c'est de ta faute. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? Je t'aime Luna tu sais !

**Oh oui je t'aime, je t'aime comme un diamant, scintillant d'une amoureuse ardeur. **

Ma main caresse ta joue rougie.

- Tu sais Blaise, avant je n'étais pas sure que le mal existe. Je pensais qu'il y avait toujours du bon en quelqu'un. Je croyais à plein de légendes magiques. Mais maintenant je sais que tout ça... ça n'existait que dans le cœur de mon père et le mien. Et je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir vivre dans un monde où ça n'existe pas.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises mon amour.

Je tente de te prendre dans mes bras et tu as un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Tu me regardes enfin mais tes yeux sont presque sauvages. Des vagues qui se fracassent avec violence dans les miens.

- Tu m'as frappé Blaise.

Ta voix est si dure. L'eau est devenue glace.

Je me sens perdu.

- Luna...

- Tu ne m'avais jamais fais mal avant.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Arrête de t'éloigner comme ça. Tu me fais mal. Mon cœur est harponné, accroché au tien et quand tu recules le câble se tend et tire, tire, déchirant tout sur son passage.

- Je ne le ferai plus. Luna s'il te plait. Viens dans mes bras. S'il te plait.

**Je n'aime que toi, mais tu prends l'air méfiant. **

Je m'approche de toi un peu. Ton regard est soupçonneux mais tu me laisses faire. Je te happe et enfin je sens ton petit corps contre moi. Ma chérie.

Ta voix raisonne, minuscule comme une goutte tombe dans l'océan. Je te serre un peu plus contre moi.

**Pourquoi, tu dis que je te fais peur ? **

Tu ne peux pas avoir peur de moi mon amour. Je t'aime tellement. Tu es tout pour moi. Ma rivière, ma berceuse. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Je gouterais bien ta confiture.

Tu me regardes. Je te souris.

Et puis soudain tout s'arrête. Il n'y a plus un son dans la pièce. Le salon, les poissons, la moquette, tout a disparu. Il n'y a plus que tes gigantesque yeux bleus, figés comme des étangs.

- Blaise... je m'en vais.

Le silence nous écrase

- Luna...

Tu es toujours assise sur le tapis en face de moi, mais plus aucune partie de ton corps n'est en contact avec le mien.

Je me liquéfie, me désagrège. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je te l'interdis.

Tu te lèves, je me jette à tes pieds, m'accrochant désespérément à tes mollets et tes genoux que j'embrasse.

- Pitié. Luna. Reste. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, je t'en supplie.

Tu regardes un point fixe au loin, comme si je ne baignais pas tes jambes de larmes

- Je n'en peux plus. Tu as tout détruit. Maintenant je sais que les nargoles n'existent pas et que c'était les autres élèves qui volaient mes affaires à Poudlard. Je croyais tellement à l'univers magique que tu m'avais promis. En fait tu as juste détruit le mien. On ne sort plus de cet appartement et je meurs à force d'avoir des moulures de plafond à la place du ciel.

- Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie...

Tu te dégages sans effort et tu te diriges vers la chambre. Je suis prostré, t'imaginant déjà rassemblant tes affaires. Mon cœur se brise comme dans mon cauchemar. Comment peux-tu partir ? Comment peux-tu me quitter **alors que moi je t'aime.**

**Je t'aime à en crever,**

**tes pneus pour pouvoir te garder. **

Une idée me vient, je me précipite dans la chambre à mon tour et je saisis ma baguette magique sur la commode. Je te la plante sous le menton et tu te figes.

- Luna, ma chérie, reste.

Puis je plonge sur toi et t'embrasse. Ta bouche est dure, refuse de me laisser faire. Ma langue t'agresse, te heurte, mes dents mordent tes lèvres pour les forcer à s'ouvrir. Je murmure ton nom alors que tu tentes de me repousser. Mais j'enfonce ma baguette dans ton ventre. Tu as un petit cri de douleur.

- Sois sage mon amour.

Je plonge dans tes cheveux, couvre ton cou de suçons. Voir les taches violettes apparaitre sur ta peau translucide, ça me fait bander.

Je te fais reculer jusqu'au bureau. Ma main libre est passée sous ta chemise de nuit et je te palpe, te caresse, ma déesse, ma chérie. Tes cheveux me gènent, ils s'étalent sur ton visage, entravant l'accès à ta peau. J'enroule mon bras autour de ton cou et plaque ta tête contre mon épaule. Je laisse tomber ma baguette. Tu te débats un peu, mais tu ne fais pas le poids mon amour. Tu ressembles à de l'eau, mais tu n'en es pas tout à fait, tu ne coules pas entre mes doigts et j'adore sentir les battements de ton petit cœur affolé. C'est la première fois que je te domine, que je te contrains. Je suis surpuissant, invincible. D'une main je te tiens contre moi, t'empêchant de fuir, mais tes cheveux m'ennuient, se collent à ma bouche. J'avise une paire de ciseaux sur le bureau. De ma main libre je m'en saisis et j'ai un grand sourire.

- Ne bouge pas ma chérie, ne bouge pas.

Tu te débats et ma main se resserre autour de ton cou. Tu pousses un cri étouffé et tu cesses de t'agiter.

Je caresse tes cheveux avec la lame des ciseaux. Clac. Clac.

De longues mèches blondes tombent sur le bureau. Je trouve cela fascinant, ces serpents légers qui dégringolent en silence. Je coupe , je coupe tous ces cheveux qui me gênent, je coupe n'importe comment, là où je peux couper. Je suis enivré, fasciné par ce que je fais.

Tu ne bouges plus maintenant.

Je te chuchote inlassablement que je t'aime et que tu es merveilleuse.

Puis je balance les ciseaux contre le mur et t'enlace de mes deux bras.

Je sens l'humidité sur ma peau. Tu as trempé ma chemise avec tes larmes mais je te pardonne ô ma douce. Je te pardonne tout. Je t'aime tant.

oO°

Quand je t'ai enfin lâché, nous avons été à la cuisine et tu m'as fait des toast. La confiture de cerise était encore chaude.

Tu avais une drôle d'allure avec tes cheveux courts à certains endroits, et longs à d'autre.

Tu n'as rien dit. Pas un mot. Je me suis refait un fix et Hmmmmm.

Il ne me restait plus d'héroïne mais il fallait fêter ça.

Je te souris et caresse ta joue.

- Je vais faire une course.

Enfin, tu daignes lever les yeux vers moi et l'eau y miroite d'une étrange manière.

- Tu vas acheter de l'héro ?

- Oui. Oui ma chérie. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me penche pour t'embrasser, pour que tu saches que je t'ai pardonné, que je ne t'en veux pas. Tu réponds à mon baiser, assez tendrement mais tu ne bouges pas. J'enfile ma veste et me dirige vers la porte. Avant de la franchir je me retourne vers toi.

Tu n'as pas bougé. Tu es toujours immobile à l'endroit où je t'ai embrassé.

- A tout à l'heure Luna.

Tu me souris. D'un petit sourire un peu absent que j'adore. Et je sors.

oO°

Je suis seul dans l'appartement, assis sur le canapé depuis des heures. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger.

Tu es partie.

Toutes tes affaires sont là, les miettes du petit déjeuner sont toujours sur la table. Tout est resté intact, c'est comme si tu allais passer la porte à tout moment.

Seule ta bague de fiançailles posée sur le tapis blanc à l'endroit où tu étais quand je suis parti, m'indique que tu ne reviendras jamais.

Je suis prostré. Je n'ai pas le courage de me lever, de ranger. Je n'ai pas le courage d'aller dans la chambre et de voir ce lit deux places dans lequel je dormirai seul. Pas le courage d'aller à la cuisine et de voir les pots de confiture qui sont la preuve que tu étais encore là ce matin.

Je ne fais que fixer la seringue devant moi sans même avoir le courage de me faire un fix.

Mes os me font mal à cause du manque, ma tête est martelée de douleurs mais je ne pense qu'à toi.

J'ai coupé tes cheveux comme j'ai coupé tout le reste et tu es partie.

Que peut bien faire un homme sans sa source, sans son abreuvoir ? J'ai tellement mal que je ne ressens plus la douleur.

Qu'elle était cette chanson que tu me susurrait déjà ? Ah oui...

_« Ma petite est comme l'eau, elle est comme l'eau vive_

_elle court comme un ruisseau, que les enfants poursuivent_

_Courez, courez, vite si vous le pouvez._

_Car jamais, jamais, vous ne la rattraperez »_


End file.
